mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Link (The Legend of Zelda)
Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda and the hero of time who is prophecised to defeat the dark lord Ganondorf. He is a male Hylian with a legendary sword and a standard shield. There are three current versions of Link in M.U.G.E.N, as well as another appearing as one of Super Mario 64 strikers. RMX, Silencer, Eikichi, & Mike Werewolf The first of the three Links, this version is hand drawn with sprite rips from other characters. He comes with his trademark equipment, such as bombs, hammer, arrows, and boomerang. Link can counter projectiles by using his mirror shield, if it's a normal projectile, then it's countered by a Kokiri shot. But if your opponent's projectile move is labeled a Hyper move, then it's countered by a Kokiri wave which is nearly impossible to avoid. There are the Hyper moves of the Biggoron sword and Kokiri wave. They are very powerful but costs 3000 of your power bar so it's like a one time use only. His other two Hyper moves are based more of defenses. Moveset ---- Specials---- Shot QCF+ Punch] Link fires an energy shot at his opponent, the more stronger the punch, the quicker the Kokiri Shot is fired attack QCB+ punch]'Link's trademark move. LP does a sigal spin, MP does more and HP lets Link do a jump spin attack. you can also charge up the spin attack, depend on what button you've pressed will cause Link to do more damage to his opponent 'teleport QCB+kick LK version lets Link teleport away from the opponent, MK goes in front of his opponent while HK goes behind his oponent Invisiblilty 3 times + start Link puts on the stone mask and becomes invisible to his opponent. wears off when you redo the command, get hit by the enemy, or super energy runs out MooshQCF+K Moosh comes falling down on his opponent. LK targets the opponent just in front of him, the MK version, just behind him, and the HK version makes him fall right where the opponent is Sword SlashDPI+P Link gets out the biggoron sword jump slash his opponents with it. the HP version lets him do a somersault with it. Geyser3x+ P or K Link skewers his sword in the ground, which makes spurt an energy geyser out. Performed with a punch button, the geyser will appear near Link, when performed with kick button, it will appeat farther. The more powerful the used punch or kick, the bigger the geyser. Uses 1/2 power level Impaling HCF Combos ---- Being in MVC style with a mix of alot of other moves, Link can be deadly if you know how to make use of his weapons and projectiles. his main Projectile is his Kokiri shot, which is depending on which button you use will determind how fast it will shot out from his sword. another good combo is to use his MP spin attack and use his jumped sword slash move for a few hits. you can easly get a aerial rave by ether use a hook shot or his ice rod and use his hammer to launch his enemy into the air and do a few nice aerial raves to the unlucky opponent. his Impaling rush is also another powerful combo as Link rush at his enemy and thrust his sword into the enemy and throw them at the screen to send him/her flying, then before she/he land, you should use the ice rod to freeze the opponent and ether finish this off with a jump spin attack then use his diving roll or launch him for an aerial attack combo. MSDensky and MICROmor An edit of Manjimaru. started by MIRCOmo and then MSDensky and Ermac Won made different styles of the character. This character is an edit of Manjimaru from Kabuki Klash. He appears to have original game play and does come with his bombs, boomerang, bow and arrows and hammer, and two new hyper moves, FD/Oni Link and Gale Boomerang. Ermac Won and MICROmor This version is also an edit of Manjimaru. This one has MvC gameplay. He can attack fast. His combos can deal alot of damage. He can put the opponent into an infinite when he throws his bombs at a close range against them. CD-i Link CD-i Link is seen in the game Link: The Faces Of Evil which was well known for being one of the worst games of all time. He is one of the most popular YouTube Poop characters in history and often overused and seen as "overrated" by others. The key difference between this incarnation and the official Nintendo Link is speech. This Link, which goes against the long-held tradition of every single Nintendo-made Zelda game, can speak. In M.U.G.E.N, he is a good character made by Smeagol14. His sprites were ripped from the infamous game Link: The Faces of Evil. Link 64 Unlike the others, this Link's sprites were taken from Legend of Zelda, Ocerina of Time, SSB64, and other N64 games ripped from an emulator, like Mario 64. Other edits/versions There are other different kinds of edited Links for MUGEN. Toph the Earthbender edited the older version by RMX and Silencer to make his aerial rave and other combos better. His Kokiri wave costs 1000 (and does the same damage) and some sound changes. Another edited version by Kong, makes use of the newer version play like the old version. Then later, Barrysun made a few edits on Kong's edit, such as adding in sounds to his taunt and Mushu Striker (added sounds to his taunge) and used some changes Toph did to the older version but did neuter the Kokiri wave to deal half the damge it usually does, becoming a level 1 super move. There is another MIRCOmor edit by MugenJF. All it is like the alpha version with more completed sprites. And there are others as well, of which 2 of them are ripped from the old Zelda games. Christiandel42008's Young Link Christian is going to make Young link for MUGEN as his WIP character. Videos Category:Zelda Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:StrikersCategory:YouTube Poop CharactersCategory:Internet Meme CharactersCategory: Males